


一次就好

by XCZA



Category: adrien brody - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 站街！这怎么打tag鸭！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 第一视角的ab站街其实只有不直接描写的blow～job～嘎～然而止～吸吸～
Relationships: all ab
Kudos: 1





	一次就好

晚班车。  
长达一天的繁重脑力劳动使我整个人都昏昏沉沉，抱着公文包缩在车尾，我不愿再去思考任何事情，只是随着道路的颠簸和公车一起摇晃。  
这个点车上几乎没有什么人了。车窗外的大街也空空荡荡，仅有橙色的路灯默然垂首。  
可悲的无薪加班，可悲的收入，可悲的我。  
我垂着头：脚上这双皮鞋已经很久没刷了，黑底上的灰色清晰刺目，左脚上还有咖啡渍——邻桌的那位今天打翻了他的咖啡，洒了一桌，成功地给我和他一起增加了工作量。  
今晚刷鞋吗，不，极大可能我回去就会瘫在床上。  
目光前挪，另一双男人的皮鞋，哦，我看到了什么？  
皮鞋前是黑色布料包裹着的膝盖——有人跪在那里。  
我想，只有三五个人的公车没有拥挤到这个程度。  
不得不承认我是个低俗且爱看热闹的人，调整角度，我试图看到到底是谁跪在那里。爱玩的情侣，亦或者妓女与嫖客？我甚至有些想笑：现在的人可真是大胆。我抱紧了我的公文包，咖啡，皮鞋和文件全部被我抛到车后去了。  
男人的腿上露出半张脸——是一个苍白的男人，他有一只过于显眼的鹰钩鼻，跪在那位乘客的两腿之间。  
操，一股恶寒袭来，我立刻挪开了视线，上帝啊，让我忘掉我所看到的吧，这太恶心了。  
我不想去想象他跪在那里做什么——这是显而易见的，操，一个男人，对着另一个男人。  
没有任何报酬的加班还不够凄惨吗，还要让我看到这些——  
作为一个廉价劳动力，女人自然看不上我。因此性生活对我极其遥远，但我从未想到过招妓，还是男妓。  
我看不见他们的脸，只看到男人扯起他腿间男妓的头发，又把他按下去，操，他一定很舒服。顶端抵着喉咙，被舌头和口腔包裹着吮吸，柔软的，滚烫的，黏稠的。  
男人的嘴和女人的能有什么区别呢，大抵都是温热湿滑的。从来没有人愿意去舔我的。原来这是一件付钱就能实现的事情。也许在这种简易的享乐上，男女并无区别。  
我在心里咒骂着，没有缘由，可能是嫉妒，但是我明白只要我掏钱，他也可以含着我的。  
过了几站，那个坐着的男人下车了。他看起来正常极了，但一想到他的长风衣下可能裤子拉链都没拉好，我就在浑身不自在。  
原本跪着的男人坐在了他的顾客原来的位置旁，对着窗户抽烟。  
他算不上多好看，脸瘦削而长，并且鼻子依然十分抢眼，甚至还有点歪。文职工作使我习惯性地观察着他：额头有着愁苦的纹路，眉毛也顺应着走势向下。他半阖着眼睛，眼角也有纹，并非是因为习惯欢笑，我想是年纪的缘故。再往下，他含着烟的嘴唇很薄，下巴上还留有青色的胡渣痕迹。夹着烟的手不很修长，但骨节之间距离很远，手显得很大。  
这张嘴刚刚正承载着，这只手刚刚正抚摩着，男人的性欲。这为他忧郁的脸上增添了几分色情。  
他看起来过于忧愁了。我想，一个出来给人口的同性恋发愁是正常的——可他的忧郁里带着些说不清道不明的成分，这让他简直就像一位落魄的诗人了。  
要不是我看到了他刚刚跪在男人的腿间，我应该会把他当做一位深沉的创作者或思想者。  
这是一次有趣的经历，我这么想到——直到他跟着我下了车。  
“刚才在车上你一直在看我，”他不紧不慢地说，“我不贵。”  
字词从他的嘴里和烟雾一起吐出，也许还带着男人的精液味。他今天舔了多少个男人？但数量一定不够，不然他不会这个点还来缠着我。  
我胡思乱想着。他个子很高，站起来之后显得整个人更加瘦削修长了。那他跪在那应该挺难受的。  
“只要口的话，我不贵。”他重复了一遍。  
我加快速度和他拉开了距离，我不知道该怎么说，滚开，死基佬？  
我怕他揍我。  
他两步就追上了我——他的腿确实很长，“不要试一下吗，会让你爽的。”  
他的眼睛是绿色的，和眉毛一个弧度的眼皮下垂着，这让他看起来格外诚恳。  
我的脑子一片空白，我不能否定刚刚在车上我确实有了这样的想法，但是当他真的站在我面前，这种想法竟然显得罪恶了。  
他是个男妓，但他并不艳丽，甚至他的穿着也十分正常，除了有些褶皱——因为他刚才跪在男人的腿间。  
想到那时的情景，简直有把火灼烧着我。我哆哆嗦嗦地说不出话来，他挑眉笑了一下——这让他的脸突然有了色彩。  
“别想骗我，你明明有感觉。”他用膝盖抵住了我的裆下，那儿不争气地挺立起来。  
“瞧，我想你需要我。”他又以那种诚恳的眼神看着我了。  
虽然街上并没有人，可我感到无数的目光聚焦在我的身上，又归入眼前这个人的目光里。  
我想，哦，一次而已，并不代表我就是个同性恋，或者是什么糟糕的人……  
一次而已。


End file.
